Dirty Love Story
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Dean meets Anna, the newest assistant to Stephanie McMahon. Dean and Anna pick up an attraction, but a flashback from Anna's past keeps haunting her when she's with him. (Sorry, the summary sucks) Dean Ambrose/OC I hope you like it. Please let me know if you do or not! :)
1. Chapter 1

Dean Ambrose walked into the office of Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. He has a question about his tag team match tonight. He's teaming up with his best friend and former tag team partner, Seth Rollins. As soon as he walked in, he noticed _her _out of the corner of her eye. She is the newest employee for World Wrestling Entertainment. She just happens to be the new assistant for Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. She's working her way up in hope of becoming the general manager for Monday Night Raw. Who she is, you might wonder. Her name is Anna. She is a brunette, with long curly hair. She's not like your average thin woman. She has some curves. She's very quiet backstage; quiet like she has a dark secret, only she's just a private person.

"Hi Dean, do you need something?" Stephanie asked. "Oh, uh, I just had a question about my tag team match with Seth tonight." "What is it Ambrose?" "Uh, I completely forgot." "Well, come back when you remember." Triple H is a nice boss, but he can be a bit of a jackass. As Dean left their office, he caught a glimpse of Anna smiling at him.

"Hey Anna, can you head to the trainer's office to get the update on Orton's shoulder?" Anna closed the drawer to the filing cabinet and head out of the office and down to the trainer's room. On her way down, she bumps into Dolph Ziggler. Dolph is such a nice person, but he is such a flirt. "So, you must be this mystery assistant everyone has been talking about. There are rumors about you going around the male locker room about you. So, if you're interested, maybe we can grab something to eat after the show." Anna rolled her eyes. It's not like she's been hit on older men before, but she doesn't mix business with pleasure. "Thanks for the offer Dolph, but I'm not interested." "Playing hard to get I see." "No, I'm not. I'm just not mixing business with pleasure." "Well, baby, you can pleasure my business all you want." Anna rolled her eyes again and walked away. "Come on, I'm just having some fun."

Anna finally got to the trainer's room and to her liking, she sees him. She sees Dean Ambrose sitting on the table getting his ribs checked out. He happens to be shirtless and Anna happens to be getting turned on by the groans he's making every time the doctor pushes in to his ribs. Dean sits up and smiles at Anna. "Oh, it's you again! I guess you heard I was shirtless somewhere. Those divas spread news faster than anything." She could help, but laugh. The trainer hands Anna the file and leaves. Dean calls for her as she's walking down the hall. "Hey, wait up. I saw you in Steph and Hunter's office earlier. Are you the new assistant?" "Yes, that's me." "Well, welcome, I guess." Dean laughed at his own sentence. "Look, you seem like a nice a guy, but I just—" "You think I'm asking you out? I'm not. I'm just being welcoming. If you don't remember from earlier, my name is Dean." Anna smiled at Dean. He has those pretty eyes and that pretty smile and that messy, yet fluffy soft brown hair. "I'm Anna. I'm sorry about that. It's just I got hit on earlier by Dolph and he was just…no." "Yeah, Dolph is a really nice guy, but he can be a bit flirtatious with the women." "Well, I better be getting back. I'll see you around, I guess." Anna starts to walk away, but is tapped on her shoulder by Dean. "Hey, if you need a ride to the Smackdown venue, you can ride with me and Seth." "Thanks, but I have my own transportation."

Anna walks back into their office. Stephanie and Triple H are in a hurry, packing up their things. "Ms. McMahon, Mr. Helmsley, I have the file for you." "Oh thank you Anna, but we have to leave. Our daughter is sick and she needs us." "We're sorry to leave you like this, Anna, but we need to be with her right now." "Anna, I have some paper work for you to file. It shouldn't take long, but when you're done, you can watch RAW and just keep an eye backstage on the workers."

As Stephane and Hunter leave, Dean walks back in. "I noticed them leaving with their things. Are they leaving?" "Yeah, one of their daughter's is sick." Anna let out a deep breath. "Hey Dean, is that offer for a ride still up?" "Of course!" "Do you mind if I hitch a ride with you and Seth." "Well actually, Seth is riding with Roman, so it will just be us two." "That's fine."

Later on, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins went out to have their tag team match against Bad News Barrett and Alberto Del Rio. Anna was watching the match from Stephanie and Triple H's office. She never knew how flexible Dean is. She kind of likes it. Anna all of a sudden has a flashback.

* * *

_"Hi Tyler, I'm Anna." "What's up?" "Well, Tyler, if you're not doing anything Friday night, do you want to do something?" "Ehh, why not. You're hot."_

"No", she thought. "Dean isn't like him. Not at all." As Anna continues to watch Seth and Dean's match, Dolph walks in. She rolls her eyes again. "What do you want?" "I just came to apologize for the way I acted and I'm really not that type of guy. I just thought you would find it funny." "It's fine, don't worry about it." As Dolph was leaving, he notices a pain in Anna's eyes. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, get out."

_"So, Tyler, what do you want to see?" "I don't care. You can pick the movie and here's movie for the tickets. I'll be right back." Anna turned around to see her date talking and flirting with other girls at the movie theater. Anna buys two tickets for the R rated comedy. Tyler comes back and wraps his arm around Anna's waist. "So babe, did you pick a movie?" "Yeah, I picked—" "It doesn't matter, it's not like we'll be watching it." Tyler yanked her by arm and took her into the theater. The go all the way up top and take two corner seats._

_During the movie, Tyler runs his hand up her leg and up her skirt. "Tyler, stop." She whispered to him. "Come on babe, you know you want it." "I don't want anything." "You know you want to pleasure my business." "Tyler, stop." "Fine." Tyler wraps his arm around her shoulder and just sits there._

* * *

"Hey Anna, you ready?" Dean asks her. "Yeah, just about." They roll their suitcases out to the car. Dean introduces her to Seth and Roman. Even though, they're not working together in the ring, they're the best of friends outside the ring. Dean and Anna packed up their stuff into his car and drove off to the next city. The entire car ride, Dean and Anna were getting to know each other. They were laughing the entire way and sharing embarrassing stories.

"Ok, Anna, nothing will top this." When I started out wrestling and I was still choosing between trunks and pants, I decided to try out both. So one night, I tried out pants and when I did a power slam, my pants ended up splitting in the back. It literally split down the ass crack and everyone saw my pale white ass." Anna was laughing too loudly. "Wow, you laugh loud." "Yeah, I do!" "I like it though!" Anna and Dean share a smile. "Ok Dean, I got one. When I was thirteen, I was getting onto the bus for school and there was ice blocking my driveway and well, I slipped on the ice and I was wearing blue jeans and all day in school, there was a wet stain on my ass. All fucking day. Dean couldn't help, but laugh out loud too. Dean turns on the radio and _Rebel Yell_ by Billy Idol comes on. "Turn this shit up! I love Billy Idol!" "Anna, are you serious?" "Yes!" "Dude, I'm taking you to karaoke with me one day!" They both started singing together. _In the midnight hour she cried- "more, more, more" With a rebel yell she cried-more, more, more._

* * *

_"Anna, what is this crap we're listening too?" "It's Billy Idol, Tyler, and it's not crap; it's music." "Well, it's not what I usually listen to." "Well, what you listen to kind of sucks." Tyler slammed the brakes to car, hard. "Everyone listens to what I listen to." "Well, then they're stupid. They need to listen to music from back in the day. It really opens up your eyes and tells shows you the difference between this crap and the music I listen to." Tyler slapped Anna in the face. "Listen bitch, you're in my car and you listen to my music, don't disrespect it."_

* * *

"What else do you like, Anna?" "Well, I'm a huge baseball fan!" "Me too! Cincinnati Reds!" ""Got to stick with my Orioles! That's where I'm from. Even though, I live in New York, I got to stick with the hometown team."

"I live in Las Vegas and instead of rooting for the Los Angeles Dodgers; I'm sticking with home team." Anna and Dean have so much in common. It's weird because they're nine years apart in age, but he doesn't seem to care. "So, what made you decide to live in New York?" "Well, I like the city life and I just want to prove to everyone that I can make it on my own and that I'll amount to something. I didn't have support growing up and now, I'm going to do this on my own."

* * *

_"You're a dirty whore Anna. You're lucky I even said yes to you. You'll never amount to anything. There's a reason why your parents don't care. They don't think you can succeed either. You're never going to amount to anything. You'll end up being that side bitch who keeps the bed warm for they married man who goes on business trips."_

* * *

"Hey, do you want to split a room? We can get one with two beds and split it." "Alright, it'll save me some money!"

Anna and Dean head on up to their room. They dropped their things and stare deeply into each other's' eyes. Anna quickly jumps onto Dean and starts to kiss his lips. She sits up on him and takes his shirt off. He lifts her shirt off as well. He starts to kiss her neck.

* * *

_"Anna, tonight you're mine. You're a hot, dirty whore and I want you." "I'm not a whore; I'm still a virgin." "You mean you were a virgin."_

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't do this. I'm so sorry" "Anna, wait." She grabbed her things and ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anna pushed Dean onto a chair and handcuffed his hands behind the chair. She started to unbutton his shirt. She ran her fingers through the light amount of chest hair on his tan chest. She looked straight into his eyes and kissed him. He wanted to hold her, but his hands were cuffed. She pushed his head into her neck and he started kissing her neck. The facial hair on his face felt so good on her neck. Anna took her shirt off; she wasn't wearing a bra. She un-cuffed Dean's hands and he lifted her up and took her over to the bed._

Anna woke up. "Oh….no." She thought to herself. She's attracted to Dean Ambrose and it's a bad thing. There's a knock on the door to her room. She gets up and answers it; it happens to be Dean. "Anna, listen; we need to talk about what happened last night and it has to be now." "I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to walk out like that and I—" "Anna, save it. I understand. I'm too much for you to handle and that I'm way out of your league." Dean turned around and started walking out the door. "Hold it!" Dean smirked when she said that. He's brought her in. He's got her right where he wants her. Dean turns around and bats his eyes at her. "Dean, I know what you're doing and I told you; I don't mix business with pleasure. I can't, I just can't."

* * *

_Anna woke up in her bed. She is alone and Tyler is nowhere to be found. Anna got out of her bed and saw a note on her dresser; it was from Tyler. _

**_"Anna,  
Thanks for last night; it was great sex. It was the best I've ever had. Pure girls, just the way I like it. Now, you're a hot whore. Here's $30. Thanks again for last night. See ya around._**

**_ Tyler"_**

_Anna couldn't believe what she read. He basically called her a cheap whore. She feels so dirty inside._

"Listen Dean, I think you're a wonderful person and would make any woman happy to be with, but trust me when I say this…I'm not looking for anything. At least not right now. You're hot; I don't doubt that; I just can't do this again." Dean looked at her with a puzzling look. "Did something happen in a previous relationship?" "Yyyyyyyeah, you could say that." "Do you need to talk to me about it?" "It's something that's best kept alone." "Anna, I'm still your friend and I want to help." "Dean, It's hurt to talk or to even think about it."

* * *

_"You're a dirty whore." "Slut" "Cheap night." "Skank" "Walking STD" "Hoebag" "Hey Anna, I, uh, need a place to sleep tonight; is your bed available?" "Hey Anna, close your legs, you slut." "Hey Anna, I just bought some condoms, can I use them on you?" _

* * *

Dean looked at Anna with a sad look. He knows that someone hurt her badly and it hurts him because she's such a sweet girl. "Anna, I know it hurts, but if you talk to me, I can help and it will make you feel better to be able to talk to somebody." "Dean, it's just that I—" "Anna, I've been through a lot; I can help. Trust me when I say that." Anna smiled a bit. Dean was a Tyler type of guy; he was the guy to date other girls and not stick with one, but something about him is giving her the vibe to go ahead and trust this guy. I mean they are friends and she should trust him.

Dean drove himself and Anna over to the arena for Smackdown. "Anna, ride with me. I want to talk to you." "Alright, Dean."

Anna headed into the bosses office, while Dean met up with Seth. He and Seth are teaming again. If this goes well, maybe they can go after the tag team championships.

Dean and Seth were on commentary first during Randy Orton and Kane's tag team match against Roman Reigns and Daniel Bryan. Seth and Dean are out there to intimidate Kane and Randy. The Authority had Randy and Kane beat up on Dean and Seth after they won their tag team match this past Monday on RAW, which made Roman and Daniel come out to save them. The Shield hasn't been together in four years, but they were still brothers, right? One may have betrayed your trust, but he's still your brother.

Anna had to feed lines to the commentators. She was also feeding line to Dean and Seth. She reminded Seth to point out to the ref that Orton was trying to cheat. She reminded Dean to attack Orton while Seth was distracting the referee.

"Ok, Seth when I say go…that's when you get up and head over to the referee; Dean when I say now, that's when you go."

"Seth, three, two, one…go." Seth takes his headset off and heads over and tells the ref what is going on. Dean…now." Dean gets up and heads over and hits his dirty deeds on Orton."

"Perfect. Perfectly done." Dean and Seth head back and get a high five from Anna.

* * *

Dean and Anna left the arena and went back to the same hotel. This time they were going to retry the room sharing.

"Ok, Anna, tell me what is bothering you. You can trust me, ok." "Dean, this is something that I just feel like I can't share." "Anna, trust me. I won't tell anyone."

"_Trust me Anna, I won't tell anyone about us having sex." "Tyler, stop."_

"Alright Dean, everything I'm about to tell you…does not leave this room." Anna took in a deep breath. "There's this guy I dated, once, and he told everyone that he paid me thirty dollars to have sex with him. The only thing is was that we didn't, but he left a note and the money. He told everyone that I was cheap and it was just a mess. That's why I don't want to date anyone right now; I just can't deal with the pressure. That's why I walked out last night; the flashback came back."

Anna and Dean talked all night. He comforted her and told her about how this one girl just slept with him because he is famous and has money. He also told her about how one of the Divas broke his heart. It was a pretty emotional night because they talked all about their failure in relationships.

Dean fell asleep and Anna lied down next to him and started parting his soft brown hair out of his face. She kissed his forehead. "You know Dean; I really do like you and I really do care about you. I just can't be in a relationship. I want you in my life." Anna wrapped herself up in a blanket and fell asleep next to Dean.

When Anna woke up the next morning, she saw that there is a note on the nightstand. She reaches over and grabbed it. She then noticed that Dean's arms are wrapped around her. "Shit." She thought to herself.

**"Anna,**

** You're a wonderful, lovely and beautiful person. Don't forget that! You're a sweet girl and I'm glad we met. I'm writing this so you have a reminder of how charming you are. Don't forget that!"**

** Dean"**

She looked at Dean sleeping and smiled. This feels so right, but it's just so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna walked into the arena two weeks after her night with Dean; nothing happened. She walked in twirling in circles and smiling. Even though she was out with the stomach flu, she thought about Dean a whole lot.

She walks into Stephanie's office with a big smile on her face. "Well, I can see someone is happy and feeling better!" "I am. I'm glad to be back." Stephanie smiled at her and handed her the vase full of roses on her desk. "These came for this this morning." Anna read the note that came with it.

_Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
You're really pretty  
And cute too_

She knew they were from Dean. She recognized the cheesy poem. Anna put her hand over her mouth to cover her smile. "Some has a crush I see!" "It's not a crush, Ms. McMahon!" "Is it Dean Ambrose?" Anna blushed when she said his name. "It is!" "Yeah, he's been really sweet to me and we've been travelling together." "Anna, listen to me, Dean is good guy. He's very polite and sweet, but he also dates around. I'm telling you this, not as your boss, but as someone who knows him, be careful. I would hate to have you get your heart broken again."

Anna told Stephanie about her heartbreak. Stephanie is not only her boss, but she is like a mother to her. Anna left the office to go find Dean to thank him for the roses. Anna walks over and sits on the table that Dean is leaning on.

"Well, Anna, I see you're feeling better." "I am. I got you flowers! Plus, I moved down to Orlando." "What, why?" "Well, I was going to wait until later to tell you, but they want to put me on commentary and kind of sort pair us up on screen." Dean started to smile. "That means we would have to travel together a lot." Dean winks at her and she smiles at him. "Well, I better be getting back to the office. I just came out here to say hi and thank you for the roses." "Roses? I didn't send you roses." Anna's eyes widen. Could they be from Tyler? No, they cannot be; he's not romantic. "I'm just kidding! I did." "You're such an ass!" They both smile at each other before leaving.

* * *

_"Dean, you have been such a great guy and very sweet to me and I want to thank you for the way you have been treating me." "And how are you going to do that, Anna?" Anna looks up into Dean's baby blue eyes and plants a kiss onto his pink lips. She pushes him down onto the bed and slides him back. She's sitting in his lap and wraps her legs around his waist. Dean breaks the kiss to her dismay. "Anna, wait, what about your 'no mixing business with pleasure' rule." Anna rests he head onto Dean's chest. "Dean, you're the first guy I have actually felt true feelings for and it feels so right when you hold me. Dean uses his finger to lift up her chin. "You deserve the best and I'm willing to be the best." Dean turns the lamp off and starts to kiss her again._

_He pushes her onto her back and slowly starts to unbutton her shirt. "Wait…" Anna stops Dean and takes off his shirt. "I want to take things slowly tonight." Dean finished unbuttoned her shirt and notices that she's not wearing a bra. "Anna, you're so bad!" "Oops!" Dean goes back to kissing her. He starts to run his hand up her leg and under her skirt. Dean's hand makes its way into her underwear and he starts to rub her slit. Without any hesitation, Dean starts to finger her. He moved his lips onto her neck and starting giving her small love bites. Anna moaned and arched her back. She also grasped her fingers into his gets up, pulls her skirt and panties down and then takes his jeans off. "Are you ready?" Dean asked Anna and she nodded slowly. Dean put the condom on and pushed into her gently. He reached a soft spot and she flinched. She shook her head and told to go for it. Dean pushed all the way into her. He continued to move slowly inside of her, leaning down and kissing her softly. With a smile, Anna kissed him back. Dean smiled down at Anna and she smiled back at him. He kissed her. He eventually picked up some speed and it felt even better. She came hard, moaning his name loudly. Her eyes were filling up with tears, but she told him to keep going. He clutched onto her hips and started to pick up some more speed. She started to scream his name. Dean liked the sound of that. Dean placed his face in the center of her chest. Anna put her hands on the back of his head and started to brush her fingers through his soft beautiful brown hair. She moaned from the facial hair feeling on her chest. He started to bite on one of her breasts. He left a nice red mark on the top of it. He made his way back up to her neck and she loved the feeling of his facial hair on her neck. Dean came after her, grabbing at the sheets as he groaned her name. He came inside of her. He eventually pulled out of her and rolled off her. He kissed her stomach and then her lips. He wrapped her up nice and tight in his arms and kissed her forehead. "What happened to taking it slow?" "Things change, Dean!" He laughed and then kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Anna." "I love you too, Dean." He kissed her shoulder and embraced her warm body in his arms._

Anna woke up that morning. She is in her apartment with used tissues everywhere. She's still sick and everything that has happened was just a dream….except the fact that they do want to make her an on air personality.

"Holllll—y shit." Anna's roommate, Becca, walks in with a bowl of soup. "Did you dream about Dean again?" "Ohhhhhhh yeah." "Just ask him out! He has sent you flowers. He cares about you!" "Becca, listen; he doesn't date, he just fucks around with other women and I don't want to be one of them." The phone goes off and Becca answers it. "It's Tyler!" Anna puts her face into her hands. "Oh God." "Tell him that I'm not here. "Fine, but one of these days; he'll show up here."

* * *

Anna shows up back at work. She walks into Stephanie's office and she tells her that tonight is her big debut on Raw. She also mentions that Dean will be flirting with her on screen for a few of weeks. She has yet to have seen Dean and she is going to keep her dream quiet from him.

She walks out of her office to go find him. She sees him talking to Renee Young. Rumor going around the locker room is that they are hooking up. If that is the case, Anna is glad she didn't get into anything, but sad that she has her heart broken. Anna went up and hugged Dean from behind. "Well, hi there Anna. I see you're feeling better!" "Hey Anna!" "Hey Renee!" "Did you get my flowers?" "I did! Thank you!" "I'll talk to you later Dean; I have to go get my makeup done."

Dean turns around and kisses Anna on the forehead. "You have no idea how much I have missed you. I thought about you a lot—especially at night." "Dean Ambrose, you dirty man!" Dean gave her a big hug. "Well, I can't wait to flirt with you on commentary tonight."

_"And joining us on commentary tonight is none other than Dean Ambrose." "Maggle, I think they know who he is by now." "Thank you JBL!" "And for those of you joining us, Dean Ambrose is on commentary during the match up between Randy Orton and Seth Rollins." "And well, who is this lovely lady. Oh you're our new diva, aren't you?" Anna could not hide her smile. "Damn, you're prettier than I imagined. "Well, thank you Dean." _

_Seth Rollins hits the curb stomp of Randy and gets the 1-2-3 pinfall victory. He starts to beat up on Seth and Dean goes over and saves him. He hits dirty deeds on Randy and heads back over to the commentary table. "Maybe we should have you out here more often; you seem to be my good luck charm." Dean winks at her and leaves with Seth, as his music plays._

After Raw ended, Anna headed back up the ramp and backstage. She was _in love_. She ran into Dean and he told her to meet him at his car. As she went into the locker room to get her stuff, other divas walked in and started talking about Dean and Renee. They didn't realize that Anna was right there, but they just started gossiping about how Dean and Renee are making out right now.

Anna, all in upset and confusion, walked out of the locker room and saw it. Dean kissing Renee. He led Anna on. She's heartbroken. She's devastated. It's a repeat of what happened with Tyler.

Dean saw her out of the corner of his eye. She shook her head and walked the other way. He realizes that he just broke her heart—and she told him everything that happened before.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean started knocking on the door to her hotel room. "Anna, open up. Anna, please." Anna decided to open the door and respond. Ignoring him would only cause more problems; problems that she doesn't need.

"Dean, you're going to listen to me and not talk." Anna calmed herself down before speaking. "I told you everything; I trusted you and this is how you treat me. Dean I told you how _it _happened. You were the one person I could talk to about stuff, but I guess I was wrong. This is my fault; this is my fault for even thinking about having a chance with you. Look, don't worry about it and don't worry about me; I'll be fine. I can't stop you from dating Renee, but I can stop myself before I get way more into you."

"Anna, please let me explain." Anna stopped Dean before he could continue. "Dean, don't worry about it; it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Anna shut the door, crawled back into bed, and started quietly crying herself to sleep. Dean slid down the door and just let out a huge sigh. He's not a crier, but he's definitely feeling the tears roll down now.

"Hey man, are you alright?" A familiar voice appeared and Dean saw Seth slide down next to him. "Why am I such a fucking moron?" "You're not _all_ the time, Dean. Look, you made a mistake and you need to talk to her about why you won't date her because your reason is pretty sweet and it brings out the better man in you." Dean sighed and patted Seth on the shoulder. "You're right, Seth. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Seth stood up and helped his best friend up. "Just let me know how it goes, Dean." "Will do."

* * *

Anna is walking down the hall reading her script for tonight's show. Dean quietly walks behind her, puts his hand over her mouth, and drags her into the empty room.

"Dean, what the fuck are you doing?" she said with anger. "Anna, listen; I know you're pissed at me and I, we, need to talk about this."

"Talk about what? There is nothing to talk about; you and I will never happen because I'm something that you don't want." Dean gave a puzzling look to Anna. "Anna, what are you talking about?"

"Why won't you date me, like you date Renee or Summer or even Emma?" Dean shook his head at Anna. "Anna, they're just dates; one nighters basically. If I ever get to take you out, I would take you out and out again. I want to keep you and fight for you; I want to love you more and better than Tyler ever did."

Anna heard the name _Tyler._

_"No one will ever love you the way I have, Anna. No one. You can't leave me. You need me Anna." Anna held the doorknob to the apartment, she and Tyler shared. "Goodbye, Tyler."_

"Then prove it, Dean." Anna left the room, leaving Dean with his thoughts.

* * *

_Dean Ambrose vs Kane is set for tonight. Randy Orton is out on commentary with Anna, JBL and Michael Cole._

_"So, you must be new. How come I haven't met you yet?" "Well, Randy. I just started." "Well obviously. What's your name sweet pea?" "I'm Anna." Randy started flirting with her and flipping her hair back. Dean got out of the ring and jumped across the table onto Randy are started beating him up. Even though Dean is playing a role, he still felt like beating up Randy for flirting with her. _

_Later on that night, Dean came back out to cut a promo. He took a steal chair, set it up, and sat in the middle of the ring._

_"Yo Randy, I don't like you, I don't like you touching my stuff and I definitely don't like you flirting with something I like." Dean turned around and winked at Anna. "Now Randy, if you're somewhat of a man, you'll come down here and agree to face me at Hell in a Cell this Sunday. If not, then I'll come and find you. I'm sure the 'face' of this company would look great with my boot mark on your face." Dean waited until Randy came out._

_"You know Dean, that's a pretty bold move. I've been in this company way longer than you have and I know how the cell works." "Well, Randy, unlike you, I don't hide from a fight, I win them. So unless you're afraid to face me, which I don't blame you, accept my challenge."_

_Randy got out of the ring, walked over, and sat next to Anna. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I accept." Dean got out of the ring and attacked Randy again. As and Randy regrouped on top of the ramp, he watched as Dean sat down next to Anna and kiss her on the lips._

Anna made her way backstage and saw Dean waiting for her. She walked over and hugged him. He wasn't supposed to kiss her on screen, but he did anyways. "Anna, I'm sorry; I really am." "I know you are Dean."

"Anna, I want to make it up to you." "And, how are you going to do that?" "A date. A date this Saturday." Anna smiled up at Dean. "You mean it? Just you and me?" Dean smiled back down at her. "Yes, I mean it. Just you and me." Dean looked into her sapphire blue eyes and kissed her on the lips.

During that kiss, all the memories, pain and depression Tyler brought on Anna just disappeared. Poof. Gone. Just like that, Dean took the bad out of her life. Anna broke the kiss and hugged him again.

* * *

Anna lied down on the bed in her hotel room she let out a loud sigh, a happy sigh. Finally, everything in her life is going well.

There is a knock on her door and she looked at the clock on her phone. It's too early for Dean to pick her up. She got off the bed and decided to answer it.

A man with a dozen red roses is at the door. "Hi are you Anna?" he asked. "Yeah, that's me." "These were left at the front desk for you."

She took the roses, thanked the man and smiled. She assumed that Dean sent them, but she is way off. She couldn't believe her eyes when she read the note.

**"Baby,  
I miss you and I'll be at the pay per view tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. I love you!  
Tyler"**

Anna threw the roses in the trash and ripped up the note. She decided not to worry about it; she has Dean and Dean is going to protect her from him.

Dean picked her up from her room a few hours later and took her to a nice trendy restaurant in the city. Dean gave Seth a list of things to do to set up Dean's room because tonight is the night that he and Anna will consummate their love for each other.

All through dinner, Anna and Dean never ran out of things to talk about. Whether it was from sports to music to work or even other co-workers, they didn't stop smiling or laughing. After dinner, Anna and Dean decided to go for a walk in the park. Anna didn't want to ruin this date by mentioning that Tyler sent her roses, but she felt like she had to tell Dean.

"Hey Dean, I need to tell you something." "What's up, Anna?" Anna took in a deep breath. "Tyler." Dean's hand clenched up into a fist. "What about him?" Anna looked at him with her innocent sapphire eyes and told him that he is coming to the pay per view tomorrow. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you now." Anna smiled and kissed Dean.

Dean's hotel room door swung open. Anna had her legs wrapped around his waist, as he was sucking on her neck. A small bruise started to appear. She knew that she would be having a hickey before the night was over. Dean gently placed her on the bed and unbuttoned her shirt. He started kissing down her chest, His hand maneuvered up her skirt, but that's when it stopped.

"Dean, stop. I can't do this right now; I'm not ready to do it again. Anna buttoned up her shirt and left. Dean watched the woman he loves walk out of his room. He's not done with her; it's only the beginning, but he has to figure out a way to win her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long with an update. I'm putting together some fantasy I have in the next couple of updates, so I hope you like them!**

* * *

Before Dean went to bed, there was a knock on his door. He went over to open it and he saw Renee Young standing there. "Dean, I need to know where we stand." She asked politely. Dean didn't really know where they stood either.

Dean moved to the side and let Renee in. "Dean, I really think we should talk—" Renee was cut off when she felt Dean's lips on hers. He removed her sweater and gently placed her back on the bed. His lips trailed from her lips to her neck.

"Dean, I don't think we should be doing this. What about Anna?" Dean stopped kissing Renee's neck and thought about what she said. He does have a thing for Anna and she does have a thing for him, but won't show it. Renee noticed Dean's erection in his pants. "Dean, am I only in your bed right now because you need someone to take care of your erection?" Dean bit his lip. That was his only reason. "No Renee, that's not it. I really like you, but I really like Anna. I'm just so conflicted" Dean lied. He just wanted Renee to take care of the problem in his pants. Renee bit her lip, as she looked into Dean's eyes. "Well, let me help you choose." Renee kissed Dean and he slid her back onto his bed, sliding his hand up her dress and into her panties. His lips trailed back to her neck, as she let out small moans.

Anna is sitting in her hotel room thinking about how she just walked out on Dean again. She wasn't ready for sex again, but she could at least spend the night with him. Anna left her room and walked down to the other end of the hall, where Dean's room is. She knocks on the door and waits for him to answer.

"Renee, would you get that?" Dean whispered to her. Renee got out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her. She opened the door and saw Anna standing there. Both of their eyes widen. "Oh my god." Renee said with a worry in her voice. "Renee, who is it?" Dean got out of bed, looking for his pants before going over to the door to see Anna with a shocked look on his face. Anna could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes, as she turned around and walked away; Dean, of course, chasing after her.

"Anna, wait." He said yelling down the hall. Anna stopped and turned around and looked at him. "You and me, huh? Oh, I forgot….it's you, me and Renee. Maybe we can take out the 'me' and it can be just you and Renee." Anna said with fury in her voice. She turned around and went over to the elevator. She got on the elevator and noticed that it was going up, when she wanted it to go down. It went up to the fifth floor and when the doors opened, a familiar man came into the elevator.

Anna looked over at him, and then looked away, but only to quickly look back over at him. "Holy shit, you're Harry Styles….from One Direction!" Anna blushed. "Yeah, I am!" he said. "If it's not too much, would you come back to my room with me so I can get my phone and get a quick picture?" she asked. "It's not a problem, none whatsoever." He said to her.

They both got off at her floor and Anna took Harry into her room to get take a picture. Harry noticed that she seems upset. "Are you alright?" he asked, "You seem really upset." He added. She looked at him and she could tell that he wanted to hug her. "It's nothing really, I just…it's just that…" She stopped and thought about it. She went in and kissed Harry. She was quite surprised when he kissed her back.

He pushed her back on the bed and the kiss deepened. Anna broke the kiss. "Oh my god, I am so sorry." Harry smiled at her. "It's ok, a lot worse has happened before." Anna laughed at him as he got off her. "You look like a sweet girl and if you ever need advice, help or maybe even just want to talk, here's my number." Harry wrote his number down on a piece of paper. Anna walked Harry to the door and he turned around and kissed her on the cheek. Harry started walking away before turning around from hearing his name called. "For what it's worth, you're good kisser." Anna and Harry smiled at each other.

* * *

The next morning, there was an employee wide meeting before the PPV. Anna made sure to sit as far away from Dean as possible. Of course, Renee was sitting with him. Stephanie had announced that they were having a special guest backstage. Stephanie announced that it was Harry Styles. Anna's eyes widened. Nobody knows that she made out with him in her room last night. Stephanie looked over at Anna. "Anna, would you mind showing him around and kind of hanging out with him?" Anna's face brightened up with a huge smile—a smile that had Dean boiling with jealousy and anger. "Ms. McMahon, I have no problem doing that."

As everyone left, Dean pulled Anna aside and started talking to her. "Anna, if you're doing this to get back at me for last night, I completely understand and I ju—" Anna cut him off. "Dean, shut up. I'm not mad about last night; I had something get my mind off it. I'm just being a nice person and showing him around. Besides, why does it matter to you? There's no 'you and I'; just 'you and Renee'." Anna turned around and walked away. Dean knew she was up to something. That sneaky little bastard.

Anna walked into Stephanie's office, where he was taking pictures with her daughters. "Oh good, Anna, you're here." Harry looked up and smiled at her. "Oh, you're back!" Anna smiled and laughed at the comment. "Yeah, I just wanted to see you again." Stephanie looked surprised, yet happy that they already knew each other. "So, how do you two know each other already?" Anna and Harry smiled at each other. "We met last night." Anna said "On an elevator." Harry added. Stephanie smiled at this interaction. She hopes that maybe they can pick up more of a friendship and that will draw more media attention to us because of Anna.

"Harry, why don't I show you around a bit." Anna grabbed Harry by his hand and led him out of the office. Anna is hoping to run into Dean and make him jealous, but she's not that type of person. "Hey, Anna, do you think there is a place where we can talk?" Anna shook her head, grabbed Harry's arm and led him into the empty room. Anna hopped up onto the empty table as he came closer to her. He put his hands on her knees, leaned in, and kissed her again. His lips trailed to her neck. "Wait, stop." Anna said. Harry pulled back and looked at her with a surprised look. Anna reaches over to the light switch and shuts the lights off. "That's better." She says and goes back to kissing Harry. Harry pushed her back onto the table and got on top of her. His lips get lower on her neck and her moans get louder. Her arms wrapping around his neck, as he starts to suck on a sweet spot. He hands running through his curly locks. She moaned his name louder and the door swung open.

"Oh…my, I am so sorry. I heard screaming and I thought someone was getting hit or something. Anna looked at the person angrily. "Renee, just get out." As Renee left, Harry turned on the light. "Well, that was…awkward." Harry looked over at Anna and ran the back of his hand up and down her cheek. "Tonight, we can continue. I promise!" Anna smiled at him. "I'll hold you to your promise."

* * *

"Dean, you're not going to like this." Renee whispered to him. "What is it?" he asked. "Anna was just making out with Harry, I saw it."

Dean's heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. "She's really done with me." Renee rubbed his shoulders in support. "No, I'm not losing her to him. She means too much to me." Dean looked over at Renee. "Renee, I'm sorry, but what we have…can no longer happen." Renee shook her head in understanding. "I figured that when you called me 'Anna' during sex last night."

Dean wasn't going to let this boy band member ruin what he has already with Anna. Nope. He's going to do everything he can to win her back. It was only the beginning.

* * *

**So,**

**as you can see I added Harry Styles in this. I really love him and Dean Ambrose and well even if you don't like Harry Styles, I hope you like what's going to happen**

**Enjoy! :)**


End file.
